villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cecil Adams (Arrowverse)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of the first Count Vertigo from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Count Vertigo. Cecil Adams, also known as Count Vertigo and formerly as The Count, was a major antagonist in the TV series, Arrow. He appears as a major antagonist in Season 1, a minor antagonist in Season 2 and a posthumous antagonist in Season 3. He was a notorious drug lord known for leaving a mark by injection on the victim's neck that looked like a vampire's bite, earning him his nickname. He was portrayed by Seth Gabel. Biography Early life Nothing thing is really know about Cecil Adams life before he became "the Count". What is know is that he entrenched himself in the underworld of Starling City. To perfect his prize project, the Vertigo drug, Cecil kidnapped at least 56 people, mostly prostitutes and vagrants, before injecting the experimental drug in them with his signature double-needle syringe. The corpses would be found with a double puncture marks on their neck. Cecil was given the nickname "The Count" in reference to the vampire Count Dracula. Season 1 In "Vertigo", after The Hood found out that his sister had been dealt Vertigo, he headed out for revenge. Cecil Adams aka The Count sent his men out to slow down the vigilante. However, in the end, The Hood gave him a taste of his own medicine and injected him with considerable amounts of his own drug, an amount doctors have never seen anyone live through before. He was strapped to a gurney and wheeled off into a hospital, declared insane. It was then revealed that Dr. Webb, who was in charge of him, began selling Vertigo on the street, framing Adams for it. He began faking his escape from the mental hospital, using the Adams kidney report to reverse engineer vertigo. He also upgraded the original formula. His plan failed when the Hood found the Count in the basement and was told by Dr. Webb himself that Cecil Adams was not sane, so the Hood did not kill him, instead sending him back to the mental hospital. Season 2 In "State v. Queen", It is revealed that the Adams recovered from his overdose on Vertigo, and was sent to Iron Heights. He escaped from prison during The Undertaking. It is revealed that Cecil Adams let Barton Mathis out, another criminal that likes to kill his victims with a liquid, and dress them up as pretty dolls. Six months later, he returned under his commonly known name in the comics, "Count Vertigo". Once again, he put Vertigo out on the street and poisoned almost the entire city with it, by using flu injection vans throughout the city. He even managed to infect Adam Donner and John Diggle. Felicity Smoak, the person that found his delivering method, was taken hostage by Count Vertigo when she came to investigate. He was able to put the pieces together, and figured out that Oliver Queen is the vigilante. Cecil called Oliver from Oliver's office at Queen Consolidated, and informed him that he abducted Felicity. After Oliver arrived, he tried to talk the Count out of harming Felicity. When Adams threatened to inject Felicity with Vertigo, Oliver killed him with three arrows to the chest, which caused him to fall through the window where he landed on top of a car parked next to the building. Cecil Adams death caused many to believe The Arrow has started killing people once again, an assumption that was proven wrong. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Cecil Adams was sent to kill the Arrow by Sebastian Blood. Legacy Following Adams' death, Werner Zytle took control of his organization, adopted the alias "Vertigo" and enhanced the Vertigo drug. A few years after Adams's death, while Adrian Chase tortured Oliver Queen, he brought up him killing Adams by shooting him with three arrows and prompted to put the same three arrows in him as well. Personality and Characteristics Cecil Adams was an unreasonable and sadistic person who took great pleasure in seeing people suffer, but after he was injected by his own drug Vertigo by the Arrow, he became a shell of his former self. However, when he returned as "Count Vertigo", his personality was restored. Trivia *In the comics, Count Vertigo, whose real name was Werner Vertigo, had the ability to disorient his victims using a chip planted in his skull, which is manifested in Arrow as the drug called Vertigo. *According to actor Seth Gabel, his performance as Count Vertigo was based on Batman's greatest foe and archenemy, The Joker. *Interestingly, after his death in Season 2, his real name wasn't revealed until Season 5 by Adrian Chase. Navigation de:Graf Vertigo Category:DC Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Drug Dealers Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Legacy Category:Torturer Category:Imprisoned Category:Aristocrats Category:Assassins Category:Crime Lord Category:Minion Category:Posthumous Category:Mentally Ill Category:Pure Evil Category:Addicts Category:Pawns Category:Vengeful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Blackmailers